thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
Collections
Collections are comprised of multiple items which can be collected by playing Pioneer Trail. When the Pioneer collects all of these items, s/he will receive special Rewards. You generally can only have a maximum of 99 individual items of a collection at any time. There are currently 197 collections in Pioneer Trail. __TOC__ Color Coding Collection items which are shown below with a purple background are items which are needed in a variety of Goals. The Pioneer should therefore be careful not to give them away to a Neighbor, unless there is a sufficient quantity to satisfy the needs of the respective Goals. Collection items shown below with a light brown background are items which can be received from a Mystery Gift. Badges The following badges are available from turning in Collections: Collections 3F Collection Almond Collection Apothecary Collection Apple Collection Apricot Collection April Fools Collection Avocado Collection Back to School Collection Badger Collection Bank Collection Barber Shop Collection Barn Collection Bear Collection Beast O' Burden Collection Beehive Collection Big Barn Collection Black Rose Collection Blackberry Collection Blacksmith Collection Bloodberry Tree Collection Brick Oven Collection Cabbage Collection Cabin Collection Canada Goose Collection Carnivorous Plants Collection Caroling Collection Carrot Collection Chapel Collection Cherry Collection Chicken Collection Chicken Coop Collection Chickens Eaten Collection Chili Collection Clearing Collection Clover Collection Cocoa Collection Coffee Collection Corn Collection Corral Collection Cotton Collection Cow Collection Coyote Collection Crabapple Collection Crafting Collection Crafting Workshop Collection Crawdad Collection Detective Agency Collection Digging Dog Collection Doghouse Collection Duck Collection Eggplant Collection Elderberry Collection Family Collection Family Secret Collection Flax Collection Flower Gardening Collection Flower Shop Collection Flytrap Patch Collection Foundry Collection Fourth of July Collection Fowl Pond Collection Fox Collection Frankenfruit Tree Collection Garlic Collection General Store Collection Ghost Pumpkins Collection Ghostly Collection Ghostly Varmints Collection Gnarly-Horned Mountain Goat Collection Goat Collection Golden Trail Collection Goose Collection Grand Bandstand Collection Grape Collection Graveyard Collection Greenhouse Collection Groundhog Collection Herding Dog Collection Hex Collection Hickory Collection Hideout Collection Hitchin' Rail Collection Horse Collection Hunting Dog Collection Icy Collection Independence Day Collection Injured Animal Collection Inn Collection Inn L'Amour Collection Jackalope Lodge Collection Jumbo Cane Collection Kennel Collection Kissing Tree Collection Land Office Collection Lemon Collection Livestock Pen Collection Manure Collection Manzanita Collection Medical Collection Med-Pack Collection Melon Collection Military Collection Monster Varmints Collection Moose Collection Mountain Blueberry Collection Mule Collection Mystery Animal Collection New Year's Collection Newspaper Stand Collection Oak Tree Collection Orange Collection Orchard Collection Orchid Collection Ox Collection Peach Collection Peanut Collection Pear Collection Peas Collection Pecan Collection Pee Collection Peppermint Collection Persimmon Collection Pet Shop Collection Pheasant Collection Pig Collection Pine Tree Collection Pink Rose Collection Pioneer Campsite Collection Pioneer Trail Collection Platinum Bank Collection Plum Collection Pole Pine Collection Postcard Collection Potato Collection Potting Shed Collection Prairie Lavender Collection Prickly Pear Cactus Collection Pumpkin Collection Raspberry Collection Red Rose Collection Red Trillium Collection Romance Collection Ropin' Collection Saloon Collection Sandstone Collection Sawmill Collection School Collection Shaman Lodge Collection Sheep Collection Shower Collection Snake Collection Snowy Barrel Collection Snowy Spruce Collection Spring Collection Squash Collection St. Bernard Collection St. Patrick's Day Collection Storage Shed Collection Sugar Plum Collection Sunflower Collection Sugar Cane Collection Swan Collection Sweet Poatato Collection Tack Room Collection Tailor Shop Collection Thanksgiving Collection Thinkin' Tree Collection Toll Collection Tomato Collection Trading Post Collection Trail Medicine Collection Travelin' Bank Collection Travelin' Tools Collection Treat Collection Trick Collection Trick or Treat Collection Tumbleweed Collection Turkey Collection Turkey Hunting Collection Vanilla Collection Wagon Collection Watermelon Collection Waterwell Collection Wheat Collection White Buffalo Collection White Oak Collection White Rose Collection White Sage Collection Wild Lupine Collection Wild Rice Collection Wild Strawberry Collection Wildflower Collection Winter Collection Wolf Collection Wolfnut Collection Work Chest Collection Yosemite Honeymoon Collection June 25th update With the June 25, 2010 update, many rewards from the Collections were changed. Goals *Buyer Beware! is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to turn in 1 Collection. *12 Days o' Christmas, XII was a Timed Goal which required the Pioneer to turn in 1 Collection. See Also * Gameplay __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Collections Category:Collectibles Category:Gameplay